Lucy Dreyar(HIATUS)
by membridget
Summary: Slightly AU. Lucy arrives at the guild a few years earlier, when she's 15. She runs away from marriage and her father. Makarov is her grandfather and Laxus her cousin. She's powerful, slightly scared, and protective of her new friends. How will she deal with Phantom Lord? And who exactly has stolen her heart? No shipping yet. (Not GaLu BTW, GaLe all the way!)
1. Chapter 1

_So I had this lovely idea today. I don't own FT, and I'll try to update my other stories soon. Enjoy!_

* * *

A young cloaked girl, a blonde teenager, sighed as she strode down the main street in Magnolia. She was tired and exhausted, about to fall over. Luckily, she found her target. The tall Fairy Tail building was right in front of her. Smiling to herself, she kicked the door open to announce her presence.

* * *

The guild doors flew open, which surprised very few inside the guild. It was common for the doors to fly off their hinges when one of the rowdier mages came home. Namely, Natsu Dragneel. Mirajane Strauss, the barista, turned with a smile to the door, expecting to see Natsu. Instead, she saw a cloaked figure. It walked in confidently as the guild fell into a hush. It stopped in front of Mirajane.

"Where's Makarov?" a young girl's voice asked. Mira, slightly surprised, pointed up the stairs to the S-Class floor. The figure nodded, thanking her and climbing up. Mirajane followed her with her eyes, absently wiping the counter down. As the cloak swished out of view, the guild began to talk and gossip again.

* * *

The girl timidly knocked on Makarov's door. She pushed it open and swung her hood off. "Grandpa?"

Makarov's head shot up. A huge grin spread across his face. "Lucy?"

The small man ran around his desk to hug his favorite grandchild. The two exchanged pleasantries for a while before he popped the question.

"What are you doing here? Does Jude know?" he asked seriously. Her father, his son-in-law, was a real control freak. If he didn't know, they were both in serious trouble.

Lucy shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I ran away. He was trying to force me to marry some idiot and wouldn't let me practice Mama's magic."

Makarov frowned, lost in thought for a moment. Then he grinned again, this time slightly evilly. "Why don't you join Fairy Tail?"

Lucy tapped her chin and smiled. "Sure!"

Makarov took her hand and led her out of his office.

* * *

Mirajane watched a blonde girl with the cloak on come down the stairs, led by Master. He had a big goofy grin on his face as he led her to Mira. The blonde smiled timidly at the white haired girl. Mira smiled back.

"Mirajane, this is Lucy. She's joining Fairy Tail," the old man chirped happily. He was a lot more excited about this new recruit than any other.

"Hi," Lucy said gently. Mirajane grinned and pulled out the stamp.

"Where do you want it?" she asked.

Lucy pointed to her right hand. "Can it be in gold?"

Mira nodded and stamped her hand. Small sparks flew and the gold stamp shined brightly. The blonde thanked her and sat on one of the stools, slipping off her black cloak. Under it she wore a fitted white tank top and light blue skinny jeans. Black combat boots covered her feet and she wore several bracelets. Her ears were also pierced multiple times. Her blonde hair fell just past the middle of her back. She was beautiful in an 'I-can-kill-you' sort of way, but she seemed somewhat nervous. Kindly, Mira approached her.

"Do you need somewhere to stay?" she asked. Lucy's eyes widened for a second. She clearly hadn't thought that far ahead yet. Then she laughed quietly and waved it off.

"I'm sure Grandpa can help me find something later," she replied to Mira's questioning gaze.

"Grandpa?"

Lucy face-palmed, but not at Mirajane. "I guess he forgot in his introduction. Makarov is my Grandpa," she explained.

Mira nodded, hiding her surprise. "Okay. Let me know if you need anything."

* * *

The guild doors flew open again, and this time it was Natsu. Mirajane called her greeting to him and he returned it. He sat at the bar and laughed at his strange blue cat. It took him a few minutes to notice the blonde sitting at the bar.

"Who are you?" he asked rudely. Lucy turned to face him.

"Excuse me?"

"Who are you?" he repeated.

"Lucy. I just joined," she said, turning back around. She was playing with some keys on a ring. Since she was ignoring him, and he was bored, he grabbed them out of her hands and held them above her head.

"Oi! Give them back!" she shouted, jumping and reaching for them, causing many men in the vicinity nosebleeds. She was well endowed, to say the least.

Natsu laughed at her. He was still very immature for being seventeen, but not in an older immature. More like a little kid. Lucy, getting more annoyed by the second, made one final jump and failed to grab them. Angry with Natsu for taking them, she started to glow. Eventually, her glow forced him to shut his eyes, and an angry pulse ripped through the air, knocking everyone down. Natsu flew backwards since he was the closest and hit a wall. Lucy, barely noticing what she had done, strode over to him and took the keys out of his hand. Then she turned and saw her destruction.

She gasped. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" Lucy ran behind the bar and helped Mirajane stand. "I thought my limiters had stopped that from happening, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!"

Mira laughed and brushed her off. "Don't worry about it. Fights are pretty common in here, so that pulse might be helpful."

"Pulse?" Lucy asked, tilting her head cutely. Realization washed over her. "I need to talk to Grandpa," she breathed. She ran up to the second floor and burst into the Master's office.

* * *

The guild doors flew open for a third time, and this time it was Laxus and his gang. Mira waved at the lightning slayer, who gave her a cocky half smile and sat in his normal dark corner of the guild. He surveyed the recent destruction and the knocked out Natsu in one of the walls and grinned. There was a newbie. And said newbie soon came flying down the stairs. The blonde ran to the doors, where Laxus transported and stopped her. He recognized her instantly.

"Luce? What are you doin' here?" he asked, holding her in place by her shoulders.

Lucy glanced up at him. "Not now, Laxus-nii. I need to get another limiter."

Laxus studied her for a second and nodded. "Alright, go ahead." He let her pass, transporting back to his corner. His teammates' questioning glances went unanswered.

* * *

_I liked the idea of Laxus transporting using lightning, so that's how he does it. Also a hint of LaxusXMirajane there! Review and let me know if you'd like more. If you don't, I'm still working on the second chapter so suffer. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_I am back! Somewhat. I'm trying to write a new chapter for each of my stories this week, but this site is so addicting! I don't own FT, however much I wish I did. Enjoy and review please!_

* * *

When Lucy was returning to the guild, she bumped into a redhead carrying a huge horn. Playing with her new lip piercing, she approached the lost girl.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked. The redhead noticed her and sighed.

"Not really. This horn," she said gesturing to the large object, "makes it hard for me to see where I'm going."

"Lucy," Lucy said, introducing herself.

"Erza," the redhead said tiredly. Lucy smiled.

"Fairy Tail?"

Erza nodded. Lucy grabbed the redhead's hand and dragged her along the street, Erza still holding the horn. She stopped in front of Fairy Tail.

"I just joined today," Lucy said cheerfully. She and Erza entered. The majority of the guild was there now, so Natsu and Gray were off fighting again. A table was hurled at the girls. Erza moved out of the way, but Lucy grabbed it and threw it back. It hit the dueling mages and forced them to the ground. They sprang up, ready to drag the thrower into their fight. Natsu, upon seeing who had thrown it, back off, his earlier encounter fresh in his mind. Gray, however, didn't have this prior knowledge.

"What the hell, blondie?" he shouted. Those that had experienced her anger before fell silent. Lucy raised an eyebrow, dangerously.

"I should be asking you that, stripper."

Gray glanced at his lack of clothes before glaring at her. "You threw a freaking table at us!"

Lucy furrowed her brow. "You threw it at us first."

Only then did Gray notice the angry red head standing just to the right of the blonde. He didn't back down, however. "Well that was an accident. You did it on purpose."

Lucy strode through the mess on the guild floor, carefully picking her way over unconscious members and standing in front of Gray. She was a few inches shorter than him, so she had to glare upwards. Gray's point of view gave him an excellent view down her shirt.

"My eyes are up here, stripper."

Gray flicked his eyes to her and the anger he saw reminded him of Erza's anger. Neither of them had time to do about it before Laxus stomped up to them and separated them.

"Cut it out, Luce. Gramps doesn't need to pay more reconstruction bills than those two rack up."

Lucy pouted cutely, her anger dissipated. "Oh, come on, Laxus-nii. I wanted to test my new limiter."

Laxus grabbed her elbow and steered her away from the ice mage, towards his table. "How many does that make?"

Lucy thought for a moment, her finger on her chin. "Seventeen, I think."

Those listening in gasped and started mumbling among themselves.

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you two to stop fighting before it sinks in?" Erza growled, pulling the two boys by their ears to their usual table. She threw them into the seats and ran up to the bar to get her cake. Lucy watched her interestedly. Laxus pulled her out of her thoughts, much to her annoyance.

"Gramps know how many you've got?" he asked.

His teammates glance between the two blondes, sensing the slight irritation from the younger mage.

"Yeah, he said I'm S-Class automatically, but I need to hone my skills so I don't do the pulse thingy on accident again."

Laxus chuckled, a foreign sound to everyone but Lucy. "Oh, that's what you did? Wish I coulda seen Natsu's face when he got hit with it."

Lucy smiled at him. "You wish all you want. I still have pictures of your face when you got hit with it."

Laxus paled slightly, much to those listening's amusement. "You swore you'd never mention those again."

Lucy smirked. "No I didn't. Only that I wouldn't show them. Now," she said standing and excusing herself, "I need to find a mission. Can't pay rent on an apartment without money."

* * *

Lucy stood at the S-Class board, thinking. The white haired barmaid approached her quietly.

"You sure you can handle one of those?" Mira asked, setting a load of mission papers on a table nearby. A fresh set of missions had just come in.

Lucy smiled at her gently. "Of course. I'm not like Natsu, overestimating my strength. Idiot seriously thought no one saw his cat steal that S-Class mission."

Mira collapsed comically and Lucy ran to her side. "He did WHAT?!"

Lucy sighed. "He took an S-Class mission. Something about a cursed moon." **(A/N I'm including original storyline plots, just at a slightly different time, cuz my brain doesn't wanna be completely original this week. Just deal with it.)**

Mira stood and ran to the Master's office, calmly followed by the blonde. She opened the door just as the Master reacted. He spotted Lucy and sighed happily, turning to the barmaid.

"We'll send Lucy, Erza, and Gray after him before he does something stupid. He will not escape punishment for this," he said, gesturing to the blonde. Lucy groaned something about stupid dragon slayers and their instincts. She saluted her grandpa sarcastically and ran to find Erza and Gray. Even in her annoyance, she understood that time was of the essence.

Gray and Erza were shocked when Lucy ran to their table and slammed her hands on the wood.

"Come with me. Natsu's done something stupid and we have to fix it," she explained quickly. The red head and ice mage were pulled along as Lucy ran out of the guild, pausing only slightly to say farewell to Laxus.

* * *

"So, Laxus," Mirajane said quietly. He was sitting at the bar getting a drink after seeing Lucy run off with the stripper and red head.

"What?"

"What's Lucy to you?" she asked, wiping the surface of the counter. Laxus chuckled softly.

"Luce is my cousin. She probably ran away again to find Gramps."

Mirajane smiled at him, somewhat relieved. Laxus smiled back at her, showing her the soft side to him that only she and Lucy seemed to draw out.

* * *

_See what I did there? Heheh. Review please, I didn't have time to edit so let me know if there are any mistakes. Oh, and for those who were wondering (Robinfyre) *I hope I spelled that right* Laxus transports himself by turning into lightning and moving at its speed. :)_


	3. Author Note

MY LAPTOP IS FIXED! I have my baby back and I am sooooo happy! I started Chapter Nine of SMGTYM, BUT I'm in the middle of driver's ed and because of internet, am way behind on my summer homework. Plus, Wattpad and Fanfiction are SOOO distracting! I promise to update soon.

There is one teensy problem though. I'm not sure if I'm going to finish SMGTYM or any of my older stories. Let me know if you want me to continue them!

I'm going to try as hard as I can to fit in at least SOME writing time into my day. I promise to at least get a new chapter for each story soon! Oh, and I've decided to leave Jump as it is, no second chapter.

Lots of love and thanks (with a few scattered apologies)

membridget

(and yes, I am young enough to need driver's ed.)


End file.
